My Maid Angel
by AllegroWorick
Summary: Menceritakan seorang Pengusaha muda bernama Aomine Daiki, seorang single berumur 27 tahun, womanizer yang pada akhirnya terjebak cinta oleh pemuda bernama Kagami Taiga (Omega) berusia 24 tahun yang bekerja sebagai Maid (Butler) di rumahnya. terlebih tanpa diketahui jika Aomine Daiki ialah seorang Alpha. apa yang akan terjadi! WARN: Lemon (Adult 18plus),Omegaverse,AU,OC,Typo,etc
1. Part I - Pekerja Baru

**Part I - Pekerja Baru**

* * *

Musim panas telah tiba, membuat seorang pemuda dengan surai crimson hitam itu menghela napas sejenak dari pekerjaannya paruh waktu di sebuah minimarket dekat flat tempat tinggalnya.

"Kagami-kun, daijoubu?" tanya teman satu pekerjaan yang memiliki surai baby blue.

"Eh, da-daijoubu Kuroko, ada apa?" tanyanya yang kini tengah duduk di kursi usai mengangkat dus-dus berisi minuman kaleng yang diangkutnya ke gudang.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau tampak lelah, tak istirahat terlebih dahulu? Sisanya biar aku yang melakukannya, Kagami-kun,"

"Santai saja, Kuroko. Lagipula, aku masih mampu mengangkat sisanya, kenapa tidak kau saja yang istirahat?" ujarnya balik dan Kuroko nama pemuda itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa tertawa? Aku serius, teme..." timpalnya kini dengan mengibas-ibaskan handuk kecil dilehernya. Jujur saja, musim panas kali ini benar-benar menguras tenaga, terlebih udara yang memang bikin cepat lelah.

"Maaf, Kagami-kun. Aku tertawa karena tingkahmu yang lucu, lagipula... Kenapa kau tak mencari pekerjaan tetap yang layak?" ujarnya kini dengan menatap polos Kagami.

* * *

 **"My Maid Angel"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fujimaki Tadatoshi **(Kuroko No Basuke)**

 **Story:** Allegro Worrick

 **Pair:** Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga (AoKaga)

 **RATED:** ME

 **Warning:** AU (Alternate Version), Lemon (Mature 18+), SMUT, Omegaverse, BDSM (sweet), YAOI, STRAIGHT, OOC, OC, Typo, Gaje, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, Hurt/Comfort, dsb.

* * *

 **(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)**

* * *

Kagami yang mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko menatapnya serta diselingi dengan helaan napas.  
"Memangnya pekerjaan apa yang layak bagiku? Aku hanya lulusan sarjana ekonomi, tapi pekerjaan sangat sulit dicari, Kuroko," jelasnya

Sedang pemuda surai baby blue itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya sambil ber-oh-ria, hingga sebuah tepukan bahu mendarat di pundak Kagami.

"Jangan menyerah begitu, Kagami, kau pasti mampu mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak dari pekerjaan paruh waktumu di sini," pungkas pria surai cokelat muda dan memiliki senyuman ramah.

"Itte- Kiyoshi-san! Haahh... Benar sih, tapi aku tak tahu lowongan mana yang akan menerimaku. Bahkan semua perusahaan banyak yang menolakku," balasnya yang lagi dan lagi menghela napas lelah.

"Kagami-kun, kenapa kau tak melamar bekerja sebagai pekerja rumah tangga? Atau koki misalnya? Kau kan hebat dalam memasak, terlebih aku mendapat informasi lowongan pekerjaan di perumahan elit Miracle tepatnya di daerah Shinjuku, Tokyo,"

"Haaaaa-!? Dan lagi sejak kapan kau mendapat informasi itu, Kuroko?!" tukas Kagami yang setengah kaget serta tak percaya.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari akun social mediaku, Kagami-kun. Sedang disini tertulis, ini lihat saja," ujarnya seraya memberikan ponselnya kepada Kagami.

"Bagus sekali Kagami, dengan begini kau akan dapat pekerjaan barumu, ahahahahaha," tutur pria yang bernama Kiyoshi Teppei.

Kagami hanya cengo dengan sikap Kiyoshi yang selaku Manager di minimarket 24 jam itu. Ia pun kembali menolehkan tatapannya ke arah layar ponsel milik kuroko, dan membacanya dalam diam.

 ** _\- Lowongan Kerja -_**

 ** _Dicari seorang pekerja rumah tangga untuk sebuah rumah yang berada di perumahan elit MIRACLE daerah Shinjuku._**

 ** _Kriteria:_**  
 ** _\- Seorang Pria umur max 25th_**  
 ** _\- Ahli dalam bidang apapun: antara lain, Memasak, membersihkan rumah, dan lainnya._**  
 ** _\- lulusan terakhir SMA/S1_**  
 ** _\- Bersih, Sehat dan Rapi_**  
 ** _\- Juga bisa diajak bertanding one on one dalam basket._**  
 ** _\- Gaji tinggi_**

 ** _Tertanda_**  
 ** _Aomine Daiki_**

Kagami menghela napas pelan kala usai membaca iklan lowongan pekerjaan tersebut.  
"Kriterianya aneh, sedang di sini hanya tertulis untuk pria?"

"Bukannya itu bagus, Kagami-kun. Justru dengan begini, kau bisa mendapatkan kesempatanmu tuk pekerjaan lebih dari ini," ucap Kuroko sedang Kiyoshi hanya bisa ikut menganggukkan kepala.

"Tapi- Kuroko, Kiyoshi-san, aku sudah nyaman di sini," ucapnya yang kembali ragu.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Kagami. Lagipula, minimarket ini juga tak akan lama bertahan," jelas Kiyoshi

"Heee- kenapa begitu Kiyoshi-san?!" tukas Kagami kaget.

"Hahahaha, kenapa kaget? Aku serius, Kagami... Lagipula, Kuroko juga sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak, sebaiknya kalian istirahat saja," tutur Kiyoshi yang berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan mereka.

Sedang Kuroko sudah menghilang, membuat Kagami mendengus dan ia mau tak mau mengiyakan perkataan sang manager.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya, sebagai pekerja di sana," gumamnya kemudian berlalu menuju loker tuk mengambil bekal yang ia punya.

* * *

 ** _\- My Maid -_**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kagami telah bersiap tuk menuju perumahan elit Miracle, seperti yang ia lihat iklannya di akun sosmed milik Kuroko kemarin, ia bahkan sudah menimbangnya semalaman, hingga membuat dirinya tak bisa tidur sama sekali.

Sampai pada akhirnya ia pun meyakinkan dirinya tuk mengambil pekerjaan tersebut. Ya, Kagami yakin dan ia sudah bertekad sepenuhnya tuk mengambil kerja yang lebih layak, juga tuk membayar flatnya yang agak nunggak 2 bulan. Kalo dirinya tak segera mencari kerjaan yang layak, bisa-bisa Riko sang pemilik Flat akan marah. Tapi, untungnya Riko Aida sang pemilik flat tak marah, dia baik sebenarnya, jika kau membayar dengan cepat.

"Haaahhh, baiklah! Aku sudah siap, sekarang waktunya kesana!" serunya seraya berlari kecil tuk keluar dari flat. Setelah keluar dan menutup pintu serta menguncinya. Kagami dengan segera berjalan menuju halte bus yang menuju Stasiun Shibuya.

• • • •

Tak lama, Kagami pun sampai di Stasiun Shibuya, ia segera berlari kecil tuk membeli tiket. Setelah membeli tiket, ia pun turun ke bawah tuk naik kereta KRL tujuan Shinjuku.

3 menit berlangsung, Kagami pun naik ke dalam kereta. Untungnya kereta hari ini tak terlalu penuh, jadi ia bisa duduk dan menatap ponselnya tuk sekedar mengecek notif sosmed miliknya. Bahkan itu juga banyak pesan dari Kuroko yang memberikan semangat untuknya.

Kagami hanya bisa tersenyum seraya membalas pesan dari Kuroko serta dari Kiyoshi-san sang manager, bahkan ia juga membalas pesan dari beberapa temannya.

20 menit kemudian, kereta yang dinaiki Kagami pun sampai tujuan, ia segera mengantongi ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Ia pun turun dari sana dan kembali melangkah ke halte bus.

Bahkan, udara panas yang mulai menyerangnya pun tak membuat Kagami mundur, ia tetap ingin melamar pekerjaan tersebut. Walaupun pekerjaan itu hanyalah sebagai pekerja rumah tangga, yang penting bagi dirinya ini adalah pekerjaan tetap bagi dirinya.

* * *

 ** _\- My Maid -_**

* * *

Kagami kini telah sampai di sebuah gerbang perumahan elit Miracle.  
"Jadi-" ucapannya terputus kala ia pada akhirnya ditegur seorang security penjaga.

"Maaf, bisa saya bantu Tuan?" tanyanya kepada Kagami. Kagami tersentak kaget, ia pun menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ah- maaf, tapi apa benar ini perumahan elit Miracle?!" tanyanya memastikan jika dirinya tak salah.

"Iya benar, ada perlukah?" ujar satpam dengan surai agak blonde keabuan, bahkan tertulis namanya di name tag, jika security tersebut bernama Kensuke Fukui.

"Hai' aku ingin melamar pekerjaan di sebuah rumah milik- bentar, aku lihat dulu," ucapnya seraya mengambil ponsel serta mengecek tentang iklan lamaran kerja yang dikirim Kuroko.

"Rumah siapa? Ku rasa disini tak ada membuka lowongan kerja. Diantara kelima pemilik yang ada disini, seperti Tuan Akashi Seijuuro, Tuan Midorima Shintaro, Tuan Kise Ryouta, Tuan Murasakibara Atsushi, sepertinya ti-" ucapannya terputus kala Kagami menegurnya.

"Tuan Aomine Daiki, dia yang membuat iklan tersebut," ucap Kagami mampu membuat Kensuke Fukui sedikit kaget.

"Heee-? Kau yakin, dia yang membuat iklannya, anak muda. Lagipula, dia itu tipikal yang sedikit mengerikan terlebih sudah banyak pekerja yang keluar dari rumahnya, karena sering dibentak apalagi main basket? Itu yang ku dengar dari mantan beberapa pegawainya," bisik Kensuke.

"Aku yakin, pak! Lagipula, aku melihat iklannya, ini..." ucap Kagami menunjukkan bukti iklan kepada Kensuke Fukui.

"Wah, iya... Baiklah, rumahnya nomornya 5, cat biru," ucap Kensuke menepuk pundak Kagami. Kagami mengangguk paham, ia pun segera masuk ke dalam perumahan Miracle.

"Berjuanglah, semoga kau diterima nak!" seru Kensuke dan Kagami hanya kembali mengangguk.

• • • •

Pemuda dengan surai Crimson hitam itu meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah. Terlebih omongan security depan yang mengatakan kalo prmilik rumah bernama Aomine Daiki ini ialah seorang yang mengerikan?

Dan Kagami pun segera menggeleng pelan, menjauhkan pikiran buruk tersebut. Ia lagi dan lagi menghela napas pelan tuk berusaha tenang. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke arah gerbang berwarna hitam. Ia sedikit kaget kala gerbang tersebut terbuka sendiri.

Kembali Kagami menarik serta menghela napasnya, dan ia pun menuju pintu rumah besar itu. Ini terlalu besar bagi dirinya, jika tinggal sendiri. Diketuknya pintu tersebut, tak ada jawaban. Kagami mengerutkan kedua alisnya, bingung. Dirinya bingung, karena tak ada jawaban hingga muncul suara entah dari mana, mampu membuat dirinya bergidik ngeri.

"Oi, kau yang berdiri di depan pintu, segera berjalanlah ke samping, ada pintu samping. jalan ke dalam sana. Kau akan menemukan lapangan basket," titah suara tersebut, membuat Kagami kembali celingukan. Ternyata, yang ia dengar ialah suara dari alat samping pintu.

Menuruti titah suara yang ia dengar, Kagami menuju pintu samping. Ia masuk ke dalam gang kecil dan ternyata pintu samping tersebut menyambung ke halaman belakang yang luas.

"Ini terlalu luas, dan itu- lapangan basket?" selorohnya tanpa sadar, sampai ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya, menatap serius ke arah lapangan. Hingga sebuah tangan merangkul lehernya dari samping.

"Bagaimana? Keren bukan?" ucap suara tersebut, Kagami mengangguk pelan, dan ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Membuat dirinya tersentak lalu menjauh melepas tangan yang merangkul lehernya.

"Hoaaahhh- siapa?!" histerisnya seraya menatap pria dim dengan surai navy blue.

"Aomine Daiki, yoroshiku, nahh... Kau kesini ingin melamar pekerjaan sebagai pengurus rumah tangga kan? Atau bisa kita sebut Maid-butler? Tapi aku suka nama Maid," ujarnya dengan seringai tipis, Kagami meneguk ludah pelan. Ia tak menyangka bisa berbicara langsung dengan pemilik rumah.

"Iya, lagipula kenapa disini sepi?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sepi, ada butler sih hanya saja, ada dua kurasa, ah lagipula itu tak penting, sebaiknya kau dan aku bertanding one on one, kau bisa basketkan?" ujar Aomine, sedang Kagami kembali mengangguk pelan.

"Yosh! Ayo kita bertanding!" seru Aomine dan berjalan ke arah lapangan. Kagami mengikuti Aomine, kemudian mereka pun melakukan tanding one on one.

* * *

 ** _\- My Maid -_**

* * *

Pertandingan yang menguras tenaga, membuat Kagami terlihat sangat lelah, bahkan pertahanannya tak lengah sekalipun, mampu membuat Aomine kian bersemangat.

Hingga waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.  
"Hahhhh... Aku lelah!" seru Kagami yang terkapar di lapangan. Aomine terkekeh pelan, ia menghampiri Kagami dengan dua botol ion dingin yang telah ia ambil dari vending machine dekat lapangan.

"Ini untukmu, kau bermain sangat bagus, walaupun... Aku yang menang," tukasnya dan tersenyum puas.

Kagami bangun dari rebahannya, ia pun menerima botol ion tersebut lalu meneguknya dengan ganas.  
"Ahhkkhh-! Aomine-san juga sangat hebat," ucapnya yang begitu lelah.

"Uhm, ya begitulah... Lagipula, baru ini aku dapat lawan yang bisa menyamaiku dalam one on one, oh ya, siapa namamu?" tanya Aomine yang juga telah menghabiskan minuman ionnya.

"Taiga- Kagami Taiga, yoroshiku Aomine-san," ucapnya dan tersenyum polos.

"Ouh, yoroshiku, Kagami... Oh ya, kau diterima dan ini file yang kau harus baca. Terlebih, mulai lusa kau harus tinggal di sini, mengerti? Kau bisa masak juga bersih-bersihkan?" ujarnya kembali memastikan jika Kagami mendaftar kesini gegara iklannya.

"Uhm... Aku bi-sa heee- benarkah? Jadi, aku diterima? Lagipula, kenapa aku harus tinggal disini? Aku punya flat," tuturnya.

"Kau harus pindah kesini, karena, bagaimana nanti kalau aku sarapan?" tukas Aomine.

"Ah, iya juga... Kalau begitu terima kasih, dan aku akan membacanya dirumah, aku sangat senang sudah diterima," ucapnya yang kemudian berdiri laku berojigi.

"Ya itu tak masalah, oh ya kau lulusan apa?" tanyanya kembali.

"Lulusan sarjana ekonomi, Aomine-san," jawab Kagami dengan polosnya.

"Heee- begitu ya, baguslah. Mungkin, kapan-kapan aku bisa bertanya denganmu tentang perekonomian dalam perusahaanku," ujar Aomine yang berlalu tuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kagami hanya bisa cengo, dan ia kembali menggeleng kepala laku berojigi lagi serta mengucapkan terima kasih banyak telah diterima bekerja di rumah Aomine Daiki yang diketahui ialah seorang pengusaha ternama. Itupun Kagami baru tahu akibat semalam ia searching di dunia maya.

Pada akhirnya Kagami pun beranjak serta berpamit pukang. Ia pun kembali ke flatnya, tuk membereskan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam kotak. Karena, ia diharuskan tinggal di sini.

* * *

 ** _つづく_**

* * *

 **Kembali dengan Author Allegro Worick! Semoga kalian menyukai story saya yang agak absurd bin gaje hehehe...**

 **AoKaga only.. Aish ada omegaversenya loh... love it, semoga suka ya readers**

 **Happy Read!**

 **Allegro Worick**


	2. Part II - Young Executive

**Part II - Young Executive**

* * *

Terdengar sebuah lenguhan pelan dari seorang pria dim yang terbaring di ranjang. Pria itu, perlahan mengerjapkan mata akibat bunyi alarm yang tak hentinya berbunyi.

Dengan segera tangan kanannya mematikan alarm yang keluar dari ponsel. Pria yang berumur 27 tahun tersebut, akhirnya terbangun kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Ia mengacak rambut belakang kepala juga menguap pelan dikarenakan rasa kantuknya masih terasa. Terlebih, semalam ia melakukan beberapa ronde dengan wanita dari club langganannya. Membuat tubuhnya masih terasa sedikit lelah.

Pria dim dengan surai navy blue yang diketahui bernama Aomine Daiki itu, kini telah beranjak dari ranjangnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju ke dalam kamar mandi.

Bahkan, dirinya tak perduli oleh wanita yang masih tidur di ranjangnya. Ia yang sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi kini melepas brief serta kaos putihnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang kotor.

Usainya, Aomine pun menyalakan kran shower dan mengguyur tubuhnya dengan tenang serta bersenandung pelan.

* * *

 **"My Maid Angel"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fujimaki Tadatoshi **(Kuroko No Basuke)**

 **Story:** Allegro Worrick

 **Pair:** Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga (AoKaga)

 **RATED:** ME

 **Warning:** AU (Alternate Version), Lemon (Mature 18+), SMUT, Omegaverse, BDSM (sweet), YAOI, STRAIGHT, OOC, OC, Typo, Gaje, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, Hurt/Comfort, dsb.

* * *

 **(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)**

* * *

Aomine yang telah selesai mandi, kini telah berada di depan lemari tuk memakai kemeja kerjanya. Usainya ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke ranjang, membuka laci nakas yang kemudian menulis note untuk wanita yang masih tidur di sana. Lalu, Aomine pun keluar dari kamarnya tuk segera sarapan pagi dan berangkat menuju perusahaannya.

"Selamat pagi, Aomine-sama," sapa pria bersurai hitam dengan kacamata. Pria itu tersenyum kala melihat Aomine yang telah berada di ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi, Imayoshi-san, hahh... Jadi, apa sarapan pagi ini?" tanyanya yang sudah duduk di kursi ruang makan.

"Sandwich egg bacon, sedangkan minumnya black coffe," jawab pria berkacamata yang bernama Imayoshi itu seraya dirinya meletakkan piring berisi sandwich dan secangkir coffe.

"Seperti biasa ya? Hm... tte- apa pekerja baru itu sudah datang?" ujar serta tanya Aomine kepada Imayoshi sang kepala butler.

"Sepertinya belum, Aomine-sama. Mungkin nanti pukul 10. Apa anda ingin makan suang dirumah?" tanya Imayoshi

Aomine ber-oh-ria kemudian ia menggeleng pelan dan mengambil potongan sandwich yang akhirnya ia lahap.

Imayoshi yang melihat jawaban sang Tuan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Aomine menghabiskan potongan sandwich dan menyisakan sisanya di piring, tak lupa ia meneguk coffenya. Selesai sarapan ia beranjak dari sana.

"Imayoshi-san, kau habiskan saja sisanya, haaahhh... Dan lagi, jika wanita itu sudah bangun, katakan uangnya sudah aku transfer," jelas Aomine kepada Imayoshi.

"Hai' Aomine-sama,"

"Njaa... Kalau begitu aku berangkat, Ittekimasu-" ucapnya yang kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan tuk segera berangkat ke kantor. Karena, hari ini dirinya ada meeting dengan , seperti kalian tahu jika pemimpin perusahaan ialah Akashi Seijuuro.

* * *

 ** _\- My Maid -_**

* * *

Terlihat mobil Rubbicon hitam melaju di jalanan. Mobil yang dikendarai oleh pria dim dengan surai navy blue. Aomine Daiki menyetir mobilnya sendiri, walau terkadang ia juga meminta supir tuk mengantarnya.

Tatapannya masih terfokus pada jalanan yang ada didepannya. Bahkan ia kini telah memutar musik favoritnya. Musik dengan aliran rock, Aomine memang begitu menyukai musik, apalagi dengan genre rock ataupun metal, sesuai dengan karakter dirinya.

 ** _Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen._**  
 ** _So unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you._**  
 ** _Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste._**  
 ** _Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway._**

 ** _I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right._**  
 ** _Such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be,_**  
 ** _Arrived too early._**

 ** _And when I think of all the places I just don't belong,_**  
 ** _I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far._**

 ** _I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear, escape from this afterlife._**  
 ** _'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here._**

Terdengar lantunan lagu dari mulut pria dim itu, dirinya nampak asyik mengikuti setiap lirik yang keluar dari CD musik miliknya. Sambil bernyanyi pun Aomine tak melepas fokusnya pada menyetir. Ia tetap menyetir, hingga mobil Rubbicon hitam yang ia kendarai sampai di basement perusahaan miliknya.

Ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya, usai memarkir dan mengambil jas serta tas kerja. Aomine pun turun dari mobil kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift. Sampai di depan lift, Aomine langsung menaikinya dan menuju lantai paling atas, dimana ruangannya berada.

 ** _Ting!_**

Lift yang dinaiki oleh Aomine kini telah sampai ke lantai 15. Ia pun keluar dari dalam sana, melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan kerja.

"Selamat pagi, Aomine-san!" seru pria dengan surai pirang keputihan.

"Ouh, selamat pagi Wakamatsu-san. Oh ya, apa berkas untuk rapat nanti sudah ada di atas mejaku?" tanya Aomine kepada Wakamatsu sang sekretaris.

"Sudah, sudah saya letakkan di meja anda Aomine-san. Oh ya, nanti jadwal makan siang anda di restoran maji burger, seperti yang anda inginkan kemarin, Aomine-san... Apa ingin ku temani, atau Momoi-san yang akan menemani?" ujar Wakamatsu.

"Hm, aku ingin sendiri saja, lagipula... Aku malas jika satsuki menemaniku, seperti kau tak tahu saja, dia seperti apa," pungkasnya yang kini mulai membuka pintu ruangan meninggalkan sekretaris. Sedang Wakamatsu hanya bisa memaklumi tingkah sang boss. Bahkan, dirinya sudah tahu tentang Momoi yang belerja di perusahaan ini bagian Direktur manajemen yang sebenarnya sahabat kecil CEO atau bisa disebut boss di perusahaan ini.

"Baiklah, nanti akan ku atur jadwal makan siangnya kembali, etto-" gumam Wakamatsu yang kembali duduk di bangku ruangannya sebagai sekretaris atau tangan kanan sang CEO muda.

* * *

 ** _\- My Maid -_**

* * *

 ** _\- Aomine POV's -_**

Aku menghela napas pelan, ku longgarkan dasiku yang sedikit mengencang. Saat ini diriku tengah berada di sebuah ruangan rapat. Ya, rapat antara perusahaanku dengan perusahaan .

Rapat kali ini ialah untuk memenangkan tender pembangunan sebuah apartement mewah yang berada di Kyoto. Dimana perusahaanku dan perusahaan tengah bekerja sama.

Tapi, sejak satu jam berlalu, aku hanya menatap bosan orang-orang yang sedang rapat. Rasanya aku ingin kabur dari rapat ini, dan bermain basket.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong masalah basket, aku jadi teringat dengan pemuda surai crimson itu? Pemuda yang datang melamar pekerjaan dirumahku, ia melamar pekerjaan yang ada di iklan buatanku. Hingga aku tak menyangka akan mengajaknya one on one.

Tapi, saat aku bermain basket dengannya, entah kenapa perasaanku sangat senang, seperti saat aku kembali ke masa SMA. Ya, begini-begini aku seorang ace di klub basketku waktu SMA.

Senangnya jika ku bisa merasa kembali ke jaman SMA. Sangat menyenangkan.

"Dai... Dai-chan... Moo- Dai-chan!" seru suara seorang wanita yang dapat kupastikan jika ini suara sahabat kecilku.

"Eh- iya ada apa satsuki?" tanyaku yang mulai tersadar dari pikiranku. Bahkan, aku menatap Satsuki dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kau ini melamun, lihat rapatnya sudah selesai. Kau melamun apasih? Oh ya, nanti kau makan siang kemana?" tanya satsuki kepadaku.

"Ehm... Ehh- udah ya, sorry. Ugh, aku akan makan siang di maji burger, tapi... Aku ingin sendiri kesana," balasku yang kemudian beranjak dari duduk lalu keluar ruang rapat.

Sedangkan Satsuki hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya, aku membiarkan saja. Lalu, aku segera menuju lantai basement.

Tak lama, aku pun sampai di bawah dan menuju mobil rubbicon milikku. Dengan segera aku melajukan mobilku ke maji burger.

Mobilku kini telah terparkir di depan restoran cepat saji Maji Burger. Setelah memarkir mobil, aku pun turun dan berjalan ke dalam.

Sampainya di dalam, aku segera ke bagian pemesanan, laku memesan 5 burger teriyaki dan satu cup cola extra large. Setelah pesanan datang, aku pun membawanya dan mencari tempat duduk.

Siang ini restoran ini cukup penuh sih, hal biasa bagi restoran cepat saji. Segera aku duduk di bangku yang kosong ternyata spotnya sangat nyaman karena dekat jendela.

Aku kembali fokus dengan pesananku serta membuka satu burger tuk ku makan. Sesekali tatapanku mengarah ke sekitarbdan melihat para pejalan kaki.

"Hm, nyamannya," gumamku yang kini telah membuka bungkus kedua, setelah itu aku hanyut dalam pikiranku kembali bersamaan diriku yang akhirnya melanjutkan makan siang.

* * *

 ** _\- My Maid -_**

* * *

 ** _\- Normal POV's -_**

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, pria dim dengan surai navy blue itu meregangkan kedua tangannya, melepas lelah akibat berkas-berkas pekerjaan yang telah berkurang. Berkas yang diberikan sang sekretaris tuk di tanda tanganinya.

"Akhh-! Selesai juga," luruhnya setelah meregangkan kedua tangan serta pegal-pegal pada lehernya.

Pria itu pun menghela napas pelan, kemudian merapikan tumpukan berkas yang telah selesai ia tanda tangani. Usai merapikan, ia segera beranjak dari sana dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Aomine-san, hari ini mau mampir ke club?" tanya Wakamatsu yang memang sudah tahu kegiatan dari sang boss. Bqhkan ia dan sang boss jika diluar pekerjaan sudah seperti sahabat.

"Hm... Sepertinya tidak, aku ingin pulang dan makan, lagipula aku sedang malas ke sana, ya sudah... Aku duluan ya, wakamatsu," tukasnya kemudian ia kembali melangkah menuju lift dan menekan tombol turun ke basement.

Sampai di bawah, Aomine telah berjalan kembali ke mobilnya kemudian ia pun naik dan melaju tuk pulang ke rumah.

Ia sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan pegawai baru itu lalu menantangnya one on one kembali. Rasanya malam ini ia ingin meluapkan segalanya dengan basket.

"I'm coming, Kagami," gumamnya senang dan mulai menancap gas menuju rumah.

* * *

 ** _つづく_**

* * *

 **Hello everbody! Minna... Readers... Yg aku sayangi, akhirnya aku update part II...**

 **Semoga kalian suka ya, maaf kalo pendek..**

 **Happy Read!**

 **Allegro Worick**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**  
 **Song by Avenged Sevenfold - Afterlife**


	3. Part III - Give Me Present!

**Part III - Give Me... Present!**

* * *

Decitan suara sepatu menggema di lapangan sana, sedang dua orang laki-laki dengan surai berbeda tampak saling mengejar tuk berebut bola berwarna oranye yang di pantulkan.

Bahkan, pria dengan surai navy blue mulai menghadang pemuda dengan surai crimson hitam tersebut dan hendak merebut bola yang dibawanya.

Sang pemuda surai crimson hitam itu menampakkan senyuman tipis, ia dengan cepat bergerak melawan arah, menghindari pria navy blue yang bergerak lain arah.

Kagami Taiga nama pemuda crimson hitam itu akhirnya melakukan dunk, memasukkan bola oranye yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Yoshaaa!" pekiknya senang dan ia menjatuhkan diri ke lapangan dengan napas tersengal. Ia pun kini berbalik menghadap pria navy blue serta memberikan senyuman lima jari kepada majikannya sendiri yang bernama Aomine Daiki.

"Aku kalah,"

"Iya, kau kali ini kalah Aomine-sama,"

"Hm, tapi- kemenanganku sudah 59 dan kau masih 40, Kagami. Jadi... Pertandingan one on one kita yang ke 100 nanti harus menentukan hadiahnya, bagaimana?" jelas Aomine yang mengambil bola basket lalu memutarnya di jari telunjuk.

Kagami yang mendengar penjelasan sang majikan, nampak berpikir dengan ibu jari di dagu.

"Hmbt-"

"Bagaimana? Setuju tidak, oi Kagami," tegur Aomine, membuat Kagami langsung tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Akh! Hai' Aomine-sama... Aku setuju, baiklah pertandingan berikutnya... aku tak akan kalah, yosh!" ucap Kagami semangat, tanpa sadar Aomine yang melihat Kagami hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

Entah kenapa ia senang melihat Kagami Taiga seorang pemuda berumur 24 tahun yang bekerja sebagai maidnya, serta hampir dua bulan lebih pemuda crimson hitam itu bekerja di rumahnya. Aomine tak akan menyangka ia bertemu dengan Kagami yang bisa melakukan apapun.

Bahkan, gara-gara Kagami telah bekerja disini, Aomine jarang keluar malam. Terlebih membawa wanita-wanita yang biasa dirinya sewa dari club langganannya.

'Ini aneh, sejak kehadiran Kagami... kenapa aku jadi lebih senang bermain basket dengannya, daripada pergi ke club?' pikir Aomine yang telah beranjak dari lapangan. Ia saat ini sudah berada di kamar dan hendak membersihkan diri sebelum makan malam.

* * *

 **"My Maid Angel"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fujimaki Tadatoshi **(Kuroko No Basuke)**

 **Story:** Allegro Worrick

 **Pair:** Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga (AoKaga)

 **RATED:** ME

 **Warning:** AU (Alternate Version), Lemon (Mature 18+), SMUT, Omegaverse, BDSM (sweet), YAOI, STRAIGHT, OOC, OC, Typo, Gaje, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, Hurt/Comfort, dsb.

* * *

 **(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)**

* * *

Kagami saat ini tengah memasak makan malam untuk Tuannya, ia bahkan tak menyangka bisa bekerja disini dan sekarang sudah hampir dua bulan dirinya berada di rumah mewah, menurut Kagami.

Tak lama, Kagami selesai dengan acara memasaknya. Ia pun meletakkan sepiring Lasagna serta Ice Mojito. Pemuda crimson hitam itu segera membawa makanan tersebut ke ruang makan.

Sampai di ruang makan, ia pun meletakkan makanan tersebut ke atas meja dan itu berpapasan dengan Tuannya yang nampak telah selesai mandi lalu terlihat menghampiri dirinya.

"Selamat malam, Aomine-sama. Makan malam kali ini menunya Lasagna dan minumnya Ice Mojito,"ucap Kagami seraya memberikan senyuman tipis dan Aomine membalas senyuman tersebut.

" Nice, Kagami. Kebetulan, aku sedang ingin Lasagna. Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya kini.

"Ugh, sudah, Aomine-sama," balas Kagami, tetapi Aomine mengangkat alisnya sebelah, seakan dirinya tak percaya oleh ucapan Kagami.

Ia pun menarik lengan kiri Kagami dan duduk disebelahnya.  
"Makan denganku, aku tak percaya kalau kau sudah makan, Bakagami," ucap Aomine yang kemudian beranjak dari duduk lalu berjalan ke dapur.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Aomine kembali ke ruang makan dengan membawa sepiring Lasagna serta minuman yang sama seperti menu makan malamnya.

"Makanlah, temani aku makan malam, setelah ini ku ingin bermain Xbox denganmu," ujar Aomine kemudian melahap makan malamnya, sedang Kagami tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan ia mengangguk pelan lalu ikut makan malam.

Setengah jam berlalu, kini mereka berdua telah selesai makan malam. Kagami membereskan piring kotor dan berjalan ke dapur tuk cuci piring. Sedang Aomine menuju ruang santai seraya menyalakan televisi LED dan Xbox. Ia malam ini ingin bermain game Call of Duty II dengan Kagami.

Kagami kini telah selesai membereskan dapur dan ia pun menuju ruang santai.

"Maaf, menunggu lama Aomine-sama," pungkasnya yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Aomine, karena pria itu menyuruhnya duduk dan memberikannya konsol game.

"Tidak masalah," ucapnya selesai memberikan konsol game. Dan mereka berdua mulai bermain game. Aomine tampak senang kala ia berhasil banyak menembak musuh, sedang Kagami pun tak ingin kalah, maka ia pun mulai menembaki musuh yang tersisa. Hingga akhirnya malam pun kian larut, membuat keduanya ketiduran di sana.

* * *

 _ **\- My Maid -**_

* * *

Dua minggu telah berlalu, Aomine seperti biasa melakukan pekerjaannya. Bahkan kerjasama dengan perusahaan berjalan lancar, dan telah memulai pembangunan apartment di Kyoto.

Hingga, jam makan siang pun tiba. Aomine masih berkutat dengan beberapa berkas di meja miliknya, yang harus ia tanda tangani.

Lalu, sebuah ketukan terdengar di telinga pria dim tersebut.

"Ya, masuk," sahutnya tanpa menoleh ke arah pintu ruangannya.

"Konnichiwa, Dai-chan! Mooo... Kau ini sibuk sekali dengan pekerjaanmu itu," celoteh wanita dengan surai pink.

"Yo, satsuki, sashiburi. Kau baru pulang dari Inggris? Bagaimana kabarmu, juga kekasihmu, huh..." tanya Aomine usai menghentikan tangannya dari acara tanda tangan berkas.

"Ya begitulah, kau sendiri... Masih berkencan dengan beberapa wanita?" tanya Momoi Satsuki, wanita yang bekerja di bagian Direktur manajemen di perusahaan ini. Bahkan, wanita itu baru kembali dari liburannya.

"Tidak, aku sudah lama... Bahkan tidak pernah kencan dengan wanita-wanita itu, entah kenapa rasanya bosan," balas Aomine dengan terkekeh pelan, Momoi yang mendengarnya memasang wajah melongo.

"Yang benar Dai-chan! Kau tidak sedang mabuk? Heee- benarkah dai-chan... Gawat! dai-chan kepalamu terbentur kah? Heee... Heee... " paniknya seketika.

"Hentikan, Satsuki... aku tidak mabuk, kepalaku tidak terbentur, atau apapun itu. Aku serius, dan aku merasa bosan sejak kehadiran pekerja baru di rumah," ujarnya yang kemudian menyandarkan punggung ke belakang.

Aomine menghela napas sejenak dan menatap Momoi yang tampak tak percaya oleh ucapannya baru saja.

"Pekerja baru di rumah?!"

"Iya, pekerja baru, satsuki. aku memiliki seorang maid, dan masakannya sangat enak, terlebih dia juga bisa bermain basket. Bahkan... Aku sering one on one dengannya," jelas Aomine

"Maid?! Dai-chan, pekerja barumu itu perempuan atau laki-laki? Bagaimana bisa dia tanding basket- terlebih one on one?" ujar serta tanya Momoi yang semakin penasaran oleh ucapan sahabat kecil sekaligus bosnya itu.

"Pekerja baruku?"

"Iya, pekerja barumu... Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanyanya lagi

"Dia... Laki-laki," jawab Aomine santai.

"Laki-laki! Tapi, kenapa kau menyebutnya maid? Dai-chan no baka!" sahut Momoi yang sedikit kesal.

"Hahahaha... Karena sebutannya, ku rasa sama saja, satsuki," balas Aomine

"Tentu saja beda! Dai-chan... Maid itu sebutan untuk perempuan dan Butler sebutan untuk laki-laki, Dai-chan baka," dengus Momoi seraya menggeleng pelan.

Sedang Aomine mengendikkan bahu, tanda dirinya tak memusingkan penjelasan yang diberikan Momoi. Ia menganggap arti dari maid ataupun butler baginya sama saja.

Usai Aomine dan Momoi mengobrol beberapa jam yang lalu. Kini, Aomine telah selesai dengan tumpukan berkasnya, bahkan ia sudah bersiap tuk segera pulang ke rumah serta menemui Kagami untuk makan malam.

Entah bagaimana bisa, Aomine setiap akan pulang malah memikirkan pemuda tersebut sambil senyum-senyum sendiri kadang kala. Seakan dirinya tengah memikirkan seorang istri yang selalu dicintai.

"Geh- apa-apaan aku ini, kenapa aku merasa aneh? Setiap saat aku malah memikirkannya, bahkan sudah seperti... aku memikirkan istri saja," gumamnya yang kemudian menggeleng pelan. Menghapus jejak pikiran yang aneh, dan dirinya pun langsung menuju basement seraya membawa paperbag yang diberikan oleh momoi beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Jangan bercanda, bahkan aku masih menyukai oppai dengan ukuran G cup, tch..." decaknya kembali dan Aomine segera masuk ke dalam mobil sportnya. Ia mulai menstarter mobil navy blue lalu menjalankannya menuju rumahnya yang berada di perumahan Miracle.

Butuh waktu tiga puluh menit menuju rumahnya dari kantor perusahaan miliknya tersebut. Kini, pria dengan surai navy blue itu telah memarkirkan mobil ke dalam garasi. Ia pun langsung menuju ke dalam rumah, tapi orang pertama yang ia panggil ialah Kagami.

"Tadaima, Kagami... aku pulang," ucapnya dan berjalan lebih ke dalam mencari sosok pemuda dengan surai crimson hitam tersebut.

Mata birunya mencari ke sekeliling, tapi ia tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

"Oi, Kagami... Kau di mana!" serunya masih menenteng paperbag di tangan kiri, dan ia semakin ke dalam mencari pemuda tersebut.

Hingga ia mendengar suara pantulan bola basket dari arah belakang. Aomine menghentikan langkahnya, ia mendengarkan suara pantulan itu secara seksama, sampai pada akhirnya ia berlari ke belakang.

"Lapangan basket," lirihnya dan terus berlari kecil menuju ke sana. Betapa terkejutnya ia, kala mengetahui sosok yang ia cari berada di sana, sedang bermain basket sendiri dengan keringat yang nampak bercucuran. Aomine hanya bisa terperangah, dirinya hanya bisa berdiri menyenderkan lengan kiri ke pinggiran tralis besi.

* * *

 _ **\- My Maid -**_

* * *

"Baka," ucapnya kini sambil terkekeh pelan dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada.

Suara yang dikeluarkan Aomine, sontak membuat pemuda crimson hitam itu terkejut, dan ia menghentikan mainnya.

"Aomine-sama, sudah pulang?" tanyanya yang terlontar begitu saja ketika mengetahui sosok majikannya tersebut.

"Sudah, ugh lima menit yang lalu. Dan lagi, kau kenapa di sini sendirian, huh? Kau sudah bereskan semuanya?" ujar Aomine dengan tatapan biasa.

"Su-sudah kok, Aomine-sama... Lagipula, aku bosan- makanya aku bermain basket di sini sendirian," jelasnya yang masih berdiri di tengah lapang.

"Oh- njaa... Kalau begitu kita tanding one on one seperti dua minggu yang lalu, siapa yang menang akan menuruti perintahnya, pertandingan ke 100, apa kau siap, Bakagami?!" ucap Aomine seraya mengendurkan dasi, melepas jas serta menggulung lengan kemeja hitamnya hingga siku.

"Tentu saja siap! Aomine-sama, aku tak akan kalah... Bahkan, aku tak akan membiarkanmu menang," balas Kagami dengan semangat.

"Hooo- menarik, baiklah... Kita mulai sekarang," ucapnya yang sudah mendribble bola dan bersiap tuk menyerang pertahanan Kagami.

Kagami saat ini nampak menatap nyalang ke arah Aomine, pria navy blue itu tersenyum puas akan point miliknya yang kian menjauh dari point Kagami.

Bahkan, Kagami masih melakukan defense serta sesekali ia menyeka keringat dari kening juga pelipisnya. Mengatur napasnya secara perlahan, mata crimsonnya kembali fokus ke bola oranye yang sedang dipantulkan oleh Aomine.

"Bagaimana, Kagami... Kau sudah menyerah, huh?" ucapnya sedikit angkuh.

"Masih belum... Aku tak akan menyerah!" serunya dengan maju ke depan dan hendak mencuri bola dari pria navy blue yang berdiri menghadapnya. Tetapi, gerakannya dapat dibaca oleh Aomine. Dengan gerakan sedikit gesit, Aomine memindahkan bola tersebut ke tangan satunya lalu berlari cepat menuju ring milik Kagami.

"Ghaaaa!" serunya yang akhirnya mengejar Aomine tapi tak sempat diakibatkan Aomine telah memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, dan ia tersenyum puas.

"Hahhh... Hahhh... Aku kalah, kuso..." makinya dan nampak kesal dengan hasil pertandingan ke 100 mereka. Pertandingan yang dimenangkan Aomine, pada akhirnya.

"Ya, aku menang, kagami... Kemenanganku yang ke 60, jadi- aku bisa meminta hadiahku?" ucapnya yang telah berdiri berhadapan dengan Kagami.

Kagami yang mendengar ucapan sang majikan, hanya bisa mengangguk pelan serta berjalan ke pinggir bench tuk mengambil minuman ion.

"Jadi- Kagami, kau harus berikan aku hadiah berupa..." ucapnya menggantung, dan menatap Kagami yang telah duduk di bangku bench. Sedang Kagami menatap balik Aomine yang kini telah berada di hadapannya.

"Berikan Aomine-sama hadiah? Memangnya hadiah apa yang Tuan inginkan?" tanya Kagami nampak bingung, dan pemuda itu meneguk minuman ionnya.

Aomine yang sadar dengan kegiatan Kagami yang sedang minum-minuman ion, entah kenapa rasanya terlihat sexy dan menggoda bagi dirinya. Tubuhnya mulai terasa panas, terlebih bagian bawah miliknya tanpa permisi mulai sedikit menggembung. Bahkan, Aomine tak sadar dengan pertanyaan Kagami perihal 'berikan hadiah' beberapa detik yang lalu.

Dirinya sedari tadi masih menatap Kagami, dan pikirannya mulai berimajinasi liar akan Kagami yang melenguh di bawahnya.

"Shit!" serunya seketika membuat Kagami terhenyak kaget.

"Aomine-sama, ada apa? Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya kini menatap Aomine yang menggeleng kepala serta mengusap wajah dengan kasar.

"Ahhh- ti-tidak apa-apa, Kagami... Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi, kau tadi bilang apa ya?" ujarnya kini dan tampak senyum terpaksa. Kagami yang melihat Aomine hanya benar-benar menatap polos Aomine sambil ber-oh-ria.

"Ah... Itu, berikan hadiah. Lalu, Aomine-sama ingin ku berikan hadiah apa?" ulangnya dan membuat Aomine mengangguk pelan.

* * *

 _ **\- My Maid -**_

* * *

Aomine mendekati Kagami, pria navy blue itu memegang kedua pundak pemuda tersebut dan tatapannya nampak serius. Aomine menatap manik mata crimson Kagami seraya meneguk air liurnya secara perlahan.

Ia tahu, pikirannya tadi tampak liar dan membuatnya sedikit bergairah. Bahkan keanehan tersebut mampu membuatnya berpikir kembali, dan ia ingin meyakinkan sekarang.

Meyakinkan jika ia menginginkan Kagami. Menginginkan pemuda itu untuk berhubungan intim dan sedikit permainan yang selalu ia lakukan.

Kagami masih menatap polos Aomine yang menatapnya, ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan majikannya itu. Yang ia tahu, dirinya kalah tanding basket one on one.

"Kagami... Aku ingin kau berikan hadiah..." ucapnya terdengar terbata dan meneguk air liurnya susah payah.

"Iya, Aomine-sama. Kau ingin hadiah apa? Hadiah memasakkanmu makanan atau yang lainnya?" ujarnya yang terlalu polos, mampu membuat Aomine ingin segera menggendong Kagami ala bride style lalu menuju kamarnya kemudian menindihnya, menciumnya dengan rakus dan memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang milik Kagami. Tapi, itu tak akan mungkin terjadi, dan tak akan ia lakukan.

Gila, dirinya sudah memikirkan terlalu jauh, tetapi Kagami sendiri hanya menawarkan masakan untuknya. Sial, maidnya ini terlalu polos.

'Kusooo... Kusooo... Bakagami, aku ingin kau!' rontanya dalam hati, tetapi posisinya masih tetap saling memandang.

Hingga, Kagami kembali membuka suara.  
"Aomine-sama, kau ingin apa? Kenapa melamun?" tanyanya kembali.

"Ugh... Kagami, kau tahu kau harus berikan hadiah yang ku mau, dan kau harus setuju... Mau tidak mau, menuruti semua perintah sang pemenang, iya kan?" jelasnya dan Kagami mengangguk pelan.

"Yosh! Hahhhh... Kagami aku ingin kau... Berikan dirimu untukku!" ucapnya lantang kemudian Aomine langsung membungkam bibir penuh Kagami.

Sontak Kagami membelalakkan mata tak percaya akan ucapan sang majikan baru saja. Apalagi, saat ini ia merasakan benda kenyal telah membungkam bibirnya.

"Emhhh... Ao-mine nhh -sama..." panggilnya di sela ciuman sepihak. Dan Aomine terus membungkam bibir Kagami. Sampai pria navy blue menggigit bibir bawah Kagami.

"akh-!" pekik Kagami dan ia membuka mulutnya, membuat Aomine kian leluasa mencumbu bibir peach Kagami, menghisapnya, mengabsen barisan gigi dan rongga mulut. Lalu, memasukkan lidah serta melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Kagami.

Kagami mulai memejamkan matanya, ia membiarkan majikannya mencumbunya, bahkan tanpa sadar Kagami merangkul leher Aomine.

"Mnhh... Emshhh... Ao-mine-sama nhh elmsh..." lenguhan Kagami terdengar, dan mampu membuat Aomine kian mendominasi ciuman yang semakin liar.

Hingga kedua manusia beda surai itu telah saling merapatkan diri ke pagar tralis besi yang mengelilingi lapangan. Aomine telah mengangkat kedua kaki Kagami tuk melingkar ke pinggangnya, sampai cumbuan itu pun berakhir. Aomine melepas ciumannya, menghirup sisa oksigen yang dibutuhkannya, begitupula Kagami yang mulai terengah akibat kegiatan yang baru saja ia alami.

Tak sampai di situ, Aomine kembali menyerang, tetapi pria navy blue itu menyerang bagian tubuh Kagami yang lain. Di mulai dari dagu dan menjalar ke perpotongan leher, ia membuat kissmark di sana. Menandai Kagami, bahwa Kagami sekarang miliknya seorang, bukan milik siapapun.

Kagami masih berada dalam posisi merangkul leher Aomine, bahkan pemuda crimson hitam itu menekan kepala belakang Aomine tuk memperdalam cumbuan pria itu pada lehernya. Dan Kagami juga telah meremas surai navy blue miliknya.

Entah kenapa, tetapi Aomine merasakan sesuatu yang lain pada Kagami, sesuatu yang menarik dirinya lebih dalam, menarik tuk dirinya ingin melakukan 'itu' kepada Kagami. Ada bau yang menarik pada Kagami, seakan bau feromon yang begitu memikat para pria di luar sana, jika bertemu dengan Kagami.

Aomine dapat merasakannya, bau feromon yang ia rasakan pada Kagami ini nampak berbeda dengan dirinya yang dapat memikat wanita. Bau Kagami ini dapat memikat keduanya, aromanya terlalu manis, seperti seekor ratu lebah yang menanti para pelamar.

Aomine terus mencium leher dan tangan kanannya telah masuk ke dalam kaos Kagami, mengelus perut rata tersebut dan meraba semakin ke atas mencari nipple milik pemuda crimson hitam itu.

Sampai akhirnya lenguhan menggoda itu keluar kembali dari mulut sang pemuda crimson, membuat Aomine semakin panas dan ingin melakukan lebih. Tetapi ia sadar, jika ia tengah melakukan hal semacam ini di lapangan basket pribadinya. Dan ia tak ingin jika kepala pelayan berkacamata itu melihat adegan ini secara live.

Aomine mengakhirinya, ia melepaskan Kagami dan mendudukkan pemuda itu di bangku bench.

"Naa... Kagami, apa kau ingin ikut denganku ke tempat lain?" tanyanya kini menatap Kagami yang masih memperlihatkan rona merah pada wajahnya terlebih dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Memangnya ikut ke mana, Aomine-sama?" tanyanya balik

"Panggil aku Aomine- ugh, panggil aku Daiki, Kagami. Hm, ikut aku tinggal di apartment pribadiku, lebih tepatnya penthouse. Dan di sana... Hanya kau dan aku yang tinggal, bagaimana?" ujarnya membuat Kagami semakin tak percaya.

"Eh- hanya berdua?" ulangnya dan di beri anggukan oleh Aomine.

"Ya, hanya berdua. Dan mulai sekarang, kau milikku..." ucapnya kemudian mengecup kening Kagami. Aomine segera beranjak dari sana, tapi sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumah, pria navy blue itu memberikan paperbag ke Kagami. Hadiah dari Momoi itu ia berikan kepada Kagami. Lalu, meninggalkan pemuda crimson itu dengan masih menatap dirinya yang masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi tadi..." luruhnya dan dalam sekejap wajah Kagami memerah bak kepiting rebus. Ia mengingat kejadian baru saja yang terjadi pada dirinya. Kejadian ia berciuman dengan majikannya dan melenguh atas tindakan pria navy blue tersebut. Yang berakhir mengatakan 'Ya' ketika diajak tinggal berdua di sebuah apartment.

Sontak Kagami langsung beranjak dari sana dan berlari ke dalam rumah dengan wajah merah serta membawa bingkisan paperbag pemberian Aomine. Dirinya telah jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Aomine Daiki yang berstatus sebagai majikan serta pengusaha muda yang terkenal saat ini.

Apa kata orang-orang jika mengetahui kejadian ini, benar-benar membuat malu Kagami Taiga, dan ia sudah terlanjur berkata 'Ya'. Dan ia tak akan tahu, apa yang akan terjadi esok hari, esoknya dan seterusnya.

* * *

 _ **つづく**_

* * *

 **Hello, Readers... Maaf, kalo chapter ini sungguh absurd dan kurang panas, mungkin esok next chapternya panas ya... Biar Aomine Puas, Kagami juga senang dan nyaman /digeplak AoKaga/**

 **Jadi, segini dulu... Maaf kalo pendek, soalnya masih ada cerita-cerita lainnya yang harus diketik lalu update!**

 **Yosh! Happy Read minna, semoga kalian senang, walau absurd dan gaje /disepak**

 **See you again at the next chapter yo! Bye...**

 **Allegro Worick**


	4. Part IV - I Need You as My Slave

**Part IV - I Need You as My Slave...**

* * *

Tampak seorang pemuda dengan surai crimson hitam terbaring di atas ranjang berukuran king size, sedangkan matanya tak bisa melihat apapun karena ditutup sebuah blindfold.

Kedua tangannya terlihat dipasang handcuff dengan rantai yang diikat menjadi satu pada kepala ranjang. Dirinya tak tahu kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini, yang ia tahu hanya berawal dari sebuah ciuman lembut yang kian memanas. Ciuman yang di lakukan di ruang santai.

Sore itu, mereka seperti biasa melakukan permainan yang kali ini menggunakan kartu remi, kala mereka di ruang santai dan duduk di sofa. Aomine memintanya tuk bermain kartu remi, dan yang kalah akan kena hukuman.

Kagami hanya bisa mengangguk pelan serta mengiyakan saja tanpa tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika ia kalah. Usai permainan, Aomine menarik pinggangnya kemudian membungkam bibirnya sama seperti waktu itu di lapangan basket pribadi.

Kagami masih terdiam dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa atas perbuatan Tuannya, ia pun berakhir hanyut dengan ciuman Aomine yang kian memanas, dan ciuman itu entah kenapa bisa berakhir di atas ranjang seperti saat ini.

* * *

 **"My Maid Angel"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fujimaki Tadatoshi **(Kuroko No Basuke)**

 **Story:** Allegro Worrick

 **Pair:** Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga (AoKaga)

 **RATED:** ME

 **Warning:** AU (Alternate Version), Lemon (Mature 18+), SMUT, Omegaverse, BDSM (sweet), YAOI, STRAIGHT, OOC, OC, Typo, Gaje, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, Hurt/Comfort, dsb.

* * *

 **(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)**

* * *

Ya, Kagami telah berada di sebuah apartment atau lebih tepatnya penthouse milik Aomine. Ingatannya seolah kembali seminggu yang lalu, di mana Aomine akhirnya mengajak dirinya pindah ke tempat ini. Bahkan, Kagami merasa gedung ini terlalu mewah, dan ia tak menyangka akan hal semacam ini.

Kekagumannya akan penthouse milik Aomine tak berhenti begitu saja, ia terlalu kagum. Apalagi ketika melihat dapur dengan alat masak yang lengkap, matanya terlalu berbinar dan dia sangat senang.

"Aomine-sama... Ini dapurnya keren, tapi- apa Aomine-sama serius menyuruhku untuk tinggal di sini? Aku merasa, tidak enak dengan pekerja yang lain," luruhnya membuat Aomine terkekeh pelan.

Kagami yang melihat tingkah sang majikan hanya bisa memiringkan kepala sedikit dengan kedua alis saling bertaut.

"Warui na, Kagami... Uhm, tak masalah dengan pekerja lain, mereka sudah mengerti kok tentang posisimu itu,"

Aomine mendekati Kagami seraya menepuk pundak pemuda itu.  
"Kau sekarang ialah asistan rumah tangga pribadiku, makanya aku membawamu kemari. Karena, aku butuh ketenangan di sini, aku bosan di rumah yang terlalu ramai orang, terlebih... aku menginginkanmu Taiga," ucapnya diakhiri sebuah bisikan ditelinga Kagami serta sebuah kecupan dipipi Kagami.

Sontak saja Kagami menampakkan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya, ia benar-benar malu saat ini, entah kenapa sang majikannya terlalu intens terhadap ia. Seolah dirinya ialah kekasih majikannya.

"Aomine-sama... Jangan melakukan itu lagi," tolak Kagami dan ia mendapat tatapan tanya dari Aomine.

"Kenapa? Lagipula itu hal biasa kok, tenang saja... Oh ya, panggil aku Daiki, aku benci dengan formalitas Taiga, kau sekarang asistan pribadiku, jadi apa yang aku perintahkan kau harus menurutinya, terlebih jika aku menyuruhmu tuk memanggil nama kecilku, ya kau turuti, paham?" jelas Aomine tersenyum tipis.

Kagami mengangguk pelan mengiyakan ucapan sang majikan. Mendapat respon anggukan seperti itu Aomine kembali tersenyum dengan seringaian tipis.

Akhirnya Aomine pun mulai mengarahkan Kagami melihat-lihat setiap ruangan yang berada di sini. Penthouse yang terdiri dari dua buah kamar dengan kamar mandi dalam, ruang olahraga tempat fitness dan lapangan indoor basket ukuran sedang khusus untuk one on one, dapur, kolam renang di luar, balkon kamar, serta gudang.

Kagami hanya bisa takjub, bahkan tatapan mata miliknya terlalu polos bak anak kecil, Aomine yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengulas senyuman tipis, usai mengajak Kagami berkeliling isi penthouse, ia pun duduk di sofa dan meminta Kagami membuatkan minuman yang segar untuk sekarang dengan cuaca yang cukup lumayan panas.

* * *

 _ **\- My Maid -**_

* * *

Kembali ke dalam sebuah kamar yang terlihat remang, pemuda surai crimson hitam itu masih berada dalam posisi terikat dengan tubuh yang hanya mengenakan brief tanpa adanya lagi kaos ataupun celana yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Ia mulai tampak resah serta gelisah, karena dinginnya AC menyentuh kulitnya secara langsung. Kagami masih tak tahu kenapa Tuannya melakukan hal semacam ini kepada dirinya?

Kenapa dia diikat serta ditelanjangi seperti ini di atas ranjang ukuran king size, ia pun meneguk air liurnya susah payah, bibirnya pun sedikit ia jilat karena terasa kering. Ia juga menarik kedua tangannya yang terikat, membuat rantai tersebut saling bergesekan dengan kepala ranjang.

Aomine yang berada tak jauh dari sana, tersenyum tipis akan keindahan tubuh Kagami yang tak sepenuhnya ia telanjangi lalu diikat dengan handcuff, juga mata tertutup oleh blindfold. Kini, dirinya mulai menampakkan seringaian tipis.

Jujur saja, ini kali pertama Aomine melakukan hal semacam ini kepada seorang laki-laki. Karena, ia terbiasa melakukan permainan kecil hanya terhadap para wanita, yang akhirnya terus meminta kepada dirinya. Aomine menghela napas pelan kemudian dirinya mulai merangkak naik menuju ke arah tubuh Kagami yang mulai bergerak pelan seolah pemuda itu meminta ingin dilepaskan dari jeratannya.

"Da-daiki-sama... Kenapa disini gelap? Dan kedua tanganku?" ucapnya yang terdengar pelan, tetapi Kagami kian menarik kedua tangannya yang mulai terasa kebas.

Aomine tersenyum, lalu mendekat ke telinga Kagami seraya membisikkan sesuatu.  
"Ini hukumanmu, Taiga... Jadi, kau harus menerimanya. Dengar, ini akan terasa nikmat," bisiknya membuat Kagami mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap apa, tapi apakah hukumannya harus seperti ini? Ia masih bertanya-tanya hingga ada sesuatu benda lunak menyentuh dagunya.

* * *

Pria surai navy blue itu telah berada di atas Kagami, ia menindih Kagami, walau tangan kanannya digunakan tuk menopang tubuh supaya tak sepenuhnya jatuh ke atas tubuh pemuda tersebut. Aomine mencium kening berlanjut ke hidung dan mulai menjilat dagu Kagami.

Usainya ia menenggelamkan wajah ke perpotongan leher Kagami, dicumbunya leher tersebut seraya memberikan tanda merah di sana. Sebagai tanda jika Kagami miliknya, miliknya sampai kapanpun.

Tak sampai disitu, Aomine mulai melakukan permainan selanjutnya. Masih dengan posisi ia membuat kissmark, tangannya yang telah terampil itu meraih laci nakas yang tak jauh dari ranjang, mengambil benda kecil berbentuk capsule kecil dan dapat ditempelkan ke bagian alat vital.

Kagami yang merasakan sesuatu menyentuh lehernya mulai menengadah, ia mengerang pelan saat gigitan itu kian terasa dan membuat dirinya sedikit tersentak oleh pria navy blue di sana.

"Akh-!"

Aomine yang mendengar lenguhan Kagami tentu saja makin menjadi tuk melakukan sesuatu kepada pemuda tersebut. Ia tahu ini kali pertama dirinya melakukan hubungan intim dengan seorang laki-laki, tetapi jika ia lihat sepertinya akan lebih menarik.

Usai ia mengambil benda kecil yang disebut vibrator, ia pun segera bangkit, kemudian memulai permainan selanjutnya. Aomine mengelus dada hingga perut rata milik Kagami, berlanjut ke bagian bawah yang masih tertutup oleh brief. Ia segera menarik brief tersebut turun, dan menampakkan kejantanan Kagami yang masih terlihat tertidur, Aomine terkekeh pelan lalu memasang vibrator di sana. Usai memasang vibrator yang ditempel ke kepala kejantanan Kagami, pria navy blue langsung menyalakan ke volume maksimal, membuat Kagami seketika terkesiap oleh getaran yang dipancarkan benda kecil itu.

Kagami bisa merasakannya bahkan dirinya mulai menggeliat pelan, apalagi Aomine kembali menarik brief tersebut tuk menutupi kejantanan Kagami.

"Naa... Kagami, kau bisa merasakannya?" tanya Aomine dan ia mendapat sebuah anggukan dari Kagami. Itu tampak manis, jika melihat wajah Kagami yang matanya tertutup apalagi wajah itu terlihat menampakkan semburat merah.

Aomine menyeringai tipis, dan ia melanjutkan permainannya. Usai memasang vibrator di sana, ia pun menarik kabel yang terhubung dengan vibrator, lalu menjepitnya ke kedua nipple Kagami. Membuat Kagami mulai merasakan sesuatu pada dadanya. Sialnya, getaran itu memang sengaja di pasang volume maksimal, membuat pemuda crimson hitam itu kian menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Nhh... Eunghh- mhhh Da-Daiki-sama..." luruhnya yang bernada bergetar, karena kedua titik sensitifnya tengah dipermainkan oleh Aomine.

"Ada apa, Taiga... Nikmatkah? Hukumanmu masih belum selesai," balas Aomine yang kian menyeringai samar seraya menatap Kagami yang terus menerus menggeliat di sana. Kagami tak tahan, kedua nipplenya mulai terasa menegang akibat dijepit dan diberi getaran maksimal, bahkan miliknya di bawah sana perlahan mulai menggembung tak nyaman.

Aomine dapat melihat reaksi Kagami yang mulai tak nyaman, dan ia sangat menyukai Kagami yang berada di bawah kendalinya.

"Dai-ki sama... Nhaaa... Nhh.. A-ak-akhh!" histerisnya sambil membusungkan dada ke atas, dan kedua tangan terus bergerak tuk berusaha melepas diri.

"Taiga, hukumanmu masih awal, belum selesai... Kau harus menahannya," titah Aomine yang entah sejak kapan telah mengambil sebuah vibrator yang sama seperti vibrator yang di pasang di kejantanan Kagami, hanya saja ukuran dan bentuknya sedikit berbeda.

Vibrator ini memiliki ukuran dua kali dari yang sebelumnya, lumayan besar, dengan bentuk oval dan memiliki duri-duri menyelimutinya. Walaupun duri-duri itu lunak jika disentuh seperti karet. Pria navy blue itu menyeringai tipis, lalu vibrator berduri itu ia lumuri pelumas supaya licin.

"Saa... Hukuman selanjutnya," ucap Aomine yang mulai merobek brief milik Kagami menggunakan gunting, ia merobek bagian bawah dan memperlihatkan holyhole Kagami.

"Hee- ini indah..." gumamnya dan mulai memasukkan vibrator berduri itu secara perlahan.

"Bagaimana, Taiga... Kau bisa merasakannya?" tanya Aomine sambil menatap Kagami yang semakin gelisah dengan sentuhan-sentuhan tak mengenakan di bawah sana.

"A-akhhh-! I-ittai... Da-daiki... -sama... Nhanghhh!" pekiknya kala merasakan sesuatu yang tak nyaman pada bagian holenya. Sedang Aomine hanya bisa menyeringai tipis.

Usai memasukkn vibrator berduri, Aomine mulai menyalakan vibrator tersebut pada volume maksimal, dan tubuh pemuda crimson hitam itu berguncang pelan seraya mengerang akibat sentuhan di tiga titik sensitifnya.

"Nhaaa... Anghhh... Ssshh... Da- daiki-sama... Mshhh... Akhhh-! Kenapa... Mhhh ini... Anghh... Ki-kimochi~" tukasnya yang mulai menikmati sentuhan tak langsung dari Aomine. Ia juga mengerang kala vibrator itu semakin membuatnya nikmat.

"Benarkah, Taiga... Tapi, permainan kali ini hanya segini saja," ucap Aomine dan kembali menindih Kagami. Ia pun segera melumat bibir Kagami secara intens dan liar.

Cumbuan pada bibir Kagami, membuat Aomine menyukainya, bahkan ia menggigit bibir bawah Kagami dan memasukkan lidahnya. Ia mulai menginvasi dalam mulut Kagami. Ia mengabsen segalanya, serta melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Kagami.

"Emsshh... Mnchh slrphhh... Elmsshh alhmmhh..." decakan Aomine kala ia menghisap-hisap lidah Kagami, dan terus mengadunya hingga Kagami tampak kian merona pada wajahnya.

Aomine sangat menyukai ciuman liar tetapi saling membutuhkan ini, terlihat jika Kagami telah membalas ciumannya. Ia semakin bersemangat akan ciuman yang semakin menjadi.

Aomine pun mulai menyentuh pinggang Kagami, ia mengelusnya perlahan di area sana, membuat Kagami semakin tak tahan dan menggelinjang pelan, apalagi tiga titik sensitifnya masih terasa dipermainkan. Aomine melepas ciuman liarnya, ia menggigit pelan dagu Kagami lalu berlanjut ke leher. Pria navy blue itu mulai menjilat dan menggigit pelan leher Kagami, membuat kissmark di sana, menambahkan ruam-ruam kepemilikan pada Kagami.

Hingga akhirnya Aomine melanjutkan membuat kissmark pada dada Kagami. Sedang tangannya yang cekatan telah mencabut vibrator di kejantanan Kagami, digantikan oleh cockring. Usai memasang cockring, Aomine mulai mengocoknya perlahan, membuat Kagami kembali tersentak setelah vibrator tadi dilepas.

Kedua nipplenya juga turut terbebas dari jepitan vibrator, tetapi daging tak bertulang milik Aomine justru membuatnya kembali menegang. Aomine menjilatnya seduktif, dan menggitnya pelan.

"Nhaaaa-! Anghhh! Daiki-sama... Mhhh akhhh... A...a-aku ingin daiki-sama," racau Kafami yang sepertinya sudah tak tahan, tetapi Aomine masih ingin bermain.

Ia pun menghentikan kocokan pada batang arogan Kagami, lalu mengambil ring kecil khusus nipple. Kemudian dijeptkan kembali pada kedua nipple Kagami, ia pun mulai menyetelnya dengan volume max.

Aomine kini menutup mulut Kagami menggunakan gagball, dan membuang bola yang ada ditengah-tengahnya, ia tersenyum puas setelah melihatnya. Dan kembali melanjutkan aksinya, dengan mengocok junior Kagami lalu mencumbu lidah Kagami dati lubang gagball.

Membuat tetesan-tetesan saliva mulai mengalir keluar dari sana.

"Bagaimana, Taiga... Kimochi?" tanyanya yang tak lagi mencumbu Kagami. Kagami hanya bisa mengangguk, menarik kedua tangan serta menggeliat pelan.

* * *

 _ **\- My Maid -**_

* * *

Aomine masih melakukan permainan kecil, dan ia semakin mengocok milik Kagami, membuat Kagami tak tahan dan ingin segera keluar. Tapi, ia tak bisa karena ada yang menahannya disana.

Aomine melepas ring nipple, berlanjut ia kembali menjilat keduanya lalu menggigitnya walau terus mengocok milik Kagami. Setelah puas, Aomine pun menguentikan kocokan, dan mulai mengambil vibrator di holyhole Kagami. Ia mengambilnya dan menggantikannya dengan tiga jari sekaligus.

"Akh-!" pekik Kagami tanpa sadar ketika benda tumpul mulai memasukinya.

"I-Ihhhaiii... Hai-ki hamaa..." ucap Kagami tak jelas akibat mulutnya masih terpasang gagball.

Aomine hanya menyeringai dan mulai melakukan in out di lubang surgawi Kagami.

"Oh... Kau akan merasa nikmat Taiga," ucapnya dengan seringai tipis, lalu mengocok lubang tersebut kian cepat.

"Nikmat? Aku ingin segera masuk, tapi belum saatnya ughhh..."

Aomine terus mengocok sedangkan Kagami kian mengerang dan mulai kesakitan pada kejantanannya yang semakin membengkak.

"Akh-! Hai-ki sama... Nhangghhh... Ahhh... Ahu inhin heluah... Ahhh ahhh... Haihiii aaamaa... Ahhh haahhh..." Kagami mengerang nikmat ketika sodokan itu mulai menyentuh titik spotnya, ia kemvali membusung dan Aomine menyeringai tipis.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup... Tapi aku ingin sebuah fellatio uhh mungkin kapan-kapan saja," ucap Aomine yang mencabut tiga jarinya dari lubang surgawi Kagami. Lalu ia telah memposisikan dirinya di atas Kagami.

Tak ada persiapan sama sekali, Aomine dengan segera memasukkan miliknya yang terbebas ke dalam holyhole Kagami.

"Nhaaa... Mhh se-sempit, Taiga... Milikmu sempit," ucapnya yang terus memaksa masuk ke dalam sana sedangkan Kagami sudah kesakitan, ia membusungkan tubuhnya dan menarik kedua tangannya yang terborgol.

Kagami merasakan sakit yang benar-benar membuatnya teriak tertahan. Ia hanya bisa meneteskan air mata.

Aomine terus memaksa masuk sambil melepas gagball yang berada di wajah Kagami serta blindfold ia lepas. Aomibe melihat lelehan bening itu keluar dari mata Kagami. Ia pun segera menunduk dan menjilatnya.

"Tenang Kagami, ini hanya sakit sebentar setelah itu akan terasa nikmat," bisiknya dan kian memasukkan milikknya di bawah sana.

Kagami ingin berteriak dan menangis tetapi mulutnya kembali dibungkam. Dibungkam oleh mulut Aomine.

Aomine terus mendesak ke dalam dan akhirnya ia berhasil masuk. Tak lama Aomine menggerakkan pinggulnya, ia menghentakkan miliknya berulang-ulang seraya mencumbu dan melumat bibir Kagami.

* * *

 _ **\- My Maid -**_

* * *

Aomine masih terus menghentakkan miliknya di dalam sana, sedangkan kedua tangan Kagami telah ia lepaskan dari belenggu handcuff. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Kagami yang maaih tetap di atas kepala sang crimson merah.

Kagami hanya bisa mengerang pelan, terlebih titik spotnya terus terkena oleh Aomine yang terus menghentak kian dalam.

"Taiga, kimochi?" tanya Aomine, membuat Kagami kini menatap Aomine dengan tatapan sayu, ia mengangguk pelan dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya berlain arah.

"Daiki-sama... Kimochi, akhh- fas-ter nhanghhh-" racaunya semakin jadi dan Kagami mulai terbiasa akan sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan okeh Aomine. Ini kali pertamanya ia melakukan hal semacam ini.

"Da-daiki sama... Ittai... A-aku ingin keluar, akhhh!" selorohnya yang semakin tak kuat menahan miliknya yang masih terpasang cockring.

Aomine menyeringai, dan ia menggigit pelan cuping Kagami.  
"Sebentar lagi Taiga..." bisiknya

"Aku sudah tak tahan, daiki... sama... Ittaiii-" ucapnya terdengar parau, dan mau tak mau Aomine melepaskan cockring dari kejantanan Kagami.

Usai melepas ia menarik kaki kiri Kagami dan meletakkannya di atas pundak, membuat hujaman-hujaman itu semakin terasa pada titik spotnya.

Kagami pun menengadah, dan ia audah tak kuat. Hingga akhirnya ia pun keluar banyak.

"Hyaaaaangghh-!"

Pekiknya dan menyemburkan cairan kental pada perut Aomine serta mengenai perutnya. Aomine yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum puas dan semakin menghentakkan miliknya di dalam sana.

"Taiga! Aku juga... Ahhh... Sedikit lagi," ucap Aomine tanpa memperlambat tempo hentakannya, dan ia juga berada diujung tanduk hingga.

"Ghaaa... Ahhhh hahhh... Hahh.."

Aomine klimaks dengan mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam sana. Usainya ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya lalu menyemburkan sisanya ke wajah Kagami.

"Kawaii... Mhhh... Mncchh" ucapnya sambil mengecup bibir Kagami, dan Aomine merasa puas.

Ia tak tahu kenapa ia jadi menyukai hal semacam ini, melakukan hubungan intim dengan seorang pemuda yang berstatus assistant pribadi. Bagi Aomine, Kagami lebih nikmat daripada wanita-wanita yang pernah ia tiduri. Ia tersenyum tipis.

'Mungkin dia akan menjadi pemuasku, dan menggantikan posisi mereka,' pikir Aomine yang berbaring di sebelah Kagami yang tampak terlelap.

"Selamat tidur, Taigaku..." lirihnya dan mengecup kembali bibir serta pipi. Aomine pun berbaring dengan Kagami berada di pelukannya. Ia juga telah menghapus cairannya pada wajah Kagami.

Kini Aomine mulai ikut terlelap, mengikuti Kagami yang sudah duluan ke dunia mimpi. Iya merangkul dan membiarkan Kagami berada di sampingnya, dengan posisi lengan Aomine menjadi bantalan kepala Kagamk, dan Aomine memeluk pinggang Kagami dengan possessif. Serta wajah yang mencium pucuk kepala Kagami.

Aomine pun akhirnya terlelap juga, menyusul Kagami ke dunia mimpi.

* * *

 _ **つづ**_ く

* * *

 **Hallo Readers I'm Back! Maaf kalo terlalu lama, maklumin yee, lagi cari inspirasi hehe...**

 **Saa... Selamat membaca! Maaf kalo bagian 'anuh' nya kurang greget, ahhhhh... Semoga kalian menyukai ya readers minna...**

 **Huhuhu... Semoga ini terus berjalan lancar, minna...**

 **Jaa... Sampai jumpa next chapter! Byeeee...**

 **Allegro Worick**


End file.
